


Date Nights with the Winchesters

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: IKEA, M/M, date night fic, ikea hide and seek, married!destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: It's date night for Dean and Castiel Winchester. What's their date night like, you ask? Maybe dinner and a movie, or a nice walk through the park? Castiel has other ideas.(Also known as I suck at writing summaries, have pity on me)





	1. Date One: Light Saber Battle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a Tumblr post from fvckingjensen, a list of cute OTP fluffy date ideas. This is the first one, a light saber battle in Toys R Us. I'm gonna post the rest in this same fic, each date as a separate chapter, so if you want to follow this for the rest of them, feel free. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.

Jamuary 7, 2017

 

 

“Come on, Cas! We were supposed to leave five minutes ago! We’re gonna miss our reservation!”  Castiel groans internally at his husband’s nagging, fixing his tie and running his fingers through his hair quickly, attempting to flatten it.

 

“I know, I know, I’m coming.” He grabs his suit jacket, walking to the front hall and nearly knocking into Dean, who’s begun pacing in front of the door. He looks up, his strikingly green eyes meeting his husband’s calm blue ones. He sighs in relief, grabbing a leather jacket and tugging it on quickly, opening the front door and ushering Castiel through, locking the door behind them.

 

“Alright, so we’ve got dinner and then either a walk through the park if it doesn’t start raining or a movie. Sound good?” Castiel smiles and nods, slipping his hand into his husband’s, sliding his fingers through the other’s and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He climbs into their car, a beautiful classic, and smiles to himself as he watches Dean slide behind the passenger’s seat, wondering how he got so lucky.

 

The drive to the restaurant is short. They both step out once Dean parks, lacing their fingers as soon as they fall into step next to each other. They smile and chat through dinner, enjoying their food and a bottle of wine. Dean picks up the check, since it’s his week to pay for date night, and they slip their jackets on, making their way back outside.

 

“Alright. Movies or the park?”

 

Castiel’s eyes wander for a moment, a grin spreading across his face. “Neither.”

 

Dean raises his eyebrows, trying to follow his husband’s gaze. “Okay, well… What, then?”

 

Castiel grins, gripping Dean’s hand tighter and glancing down the street both ways before tugging Dean across, stopping in front of the Toys R Us across the street. Dean’s eyebrows raise further, glancing at his husband. Castiel simply grins, pulling Dean inside.  “I’ve been wanting to do this since we started dating.”

 

He drops Dean’s hand, wandering around the store until he finds them: toy lightsabers. The good ones, that light up and make the noises when they’re swung. He hands one to Dean, grabbing another for himself and flicking his wrist, extending the lightsaber all the way and grinning mischievously at his husband. Dean laughs, doing the same with his. “Really Cas? _This_ is what you’ve wanted to do since we started dating?”

 

Castiel laughs. “Well, I mean, I wanted the sex too, and the cuddles, and the cute dates. But yes.”

 

Dean chuckles, shaking his head. “Fine then. Bring it, babe.”

 

They grin at each other, chasing one another through the store, ignoring the dirty looks shot their way. They jump and slide, imagining they’re in space, fighting for opposite sides.

 

They collapse not long after they hear the announcement that the store is closing, giggling to themselves. Dean shifts carefully, resting his head on his husband’s chest.

 

“Alright, I’ll give it to you. This was way better than a movie. And I totally won.” Castiel snorts.

 

“Well that’s bullshit. You totally lost.” They grin at each other, putting the lightsabers back and bickering all the way back to their car.


	2. Date Two: Ikea Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night number two for Dean and Castiel Winchester. What'll they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second prompt, Ikea hide and seek. I wasn't sure when I wanted to post this, but I want to start working on a long fic (my first!!) (also I probably won't remember to post it if I don't post it now lol)
> 
> This fic is unbetad, so don't feel bad, if you find an error, let me know, I hate grammatical errors in fics I read. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading!

January 21, 2017

 

 

Dean smiles to himself in the mirror, glancing over at his husband. Their date night the previous week had been thwarted by the birth of their niece, Sam and his wife Eileen’s daughter. While Dean certainly didn’t mind the interruption of their date night, he was determined to make this one happen. Though he’d never admit it to another living soul (okay, well maybe that one time when he was super drunk and Benny had wormed it out of him), he looked forward to these date nights, even if none of them ever seemed to go the way he planned them. Castiel almost always found a way to thwart his plans. If he was being honest, though, the things they ended up doing on their date nights tended to be much more entertaining than anything they were ever planning on doing.

A tap to the inside of his wrist brings him out of his reverie. Castiel is smiling at him, probably waiting for a response to a question Dean never even heard. Dean smiles sheepishly at his husband.

 

“I, uh, didn’t quite catch that. Sorry.” Castiel chuckles, squeezing Dean’s wrist gently.

 

“I didn’t say anything. We should get going if you still want to make a restaurant for dinner, though.” Dean smiles softly, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s temple. He locks their front door once they leave, smiling and opening the passenger’s door of the car for Castiel. His husband flashes him a radiant smile as he slides onto the bench seat of the car, letting go of Dean’s hand so he can close the car door. Dean smiles, sliding behind the wheel and squeezing Castiel’s thigh gently. He turns the key in the ignition, driving them to the restaurant.

 

            Throughout dinner, Dean wonders to himself just how he got this damn lucky. He’s got a husband he absolutely adores and who adores him back. His brother is happy, despite the newfound lack of sleep, and his sister-in-law is one of his favorite people. He can’t imagine how his life could be better. Castiel chuckles, snapping Dean out of his thoughts once again. Dean smiles softly, slipping his hand in Castiel’s.

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how crazy lucky I am.” Castiel grins, squeezing Dean’s hand gently.

 

“You’re not the only lucky one, babe. We should get some shopping done tonight, we still need furniture.” Furniture, right. He keeps forgetting that they actually have to furnish their house, which is significantly larger than any of the past apartments they’d lived in. He wrinkles his nose slightly at the thought of spending their date night furniture shopping, but eventually he concedes. They _do_ need furniture, their house is nearly empty except for their bedroom furniture and an old, run down couch in their living room.

 

“Yeah, alright. Furniture shopping it is. Maybe we can make it fun.” Dean looks up at his husband, pausing for a moment. He would’ve sworn he saw a mischievous glint in his husband’s eyes, but it was there and gone before Dean could blink. He shakes the thought from his head, taking the check and handing it to Castiel, standing once Castiel has paid. He holds out a hand for his husband, a soft smile gracing his lips as Castiel automatically slides his fingers through Dean’s.

 

            They leave the Impala in the parking lot of the restaurant, walking the block to the Ikea store in their town. Dean smiles to himself as he watches their breaths move and curl through the cold January air. He never liked the cold growing up, but there wouldn’t be a day in his life that he wasn’t thankful he’d decided to stay in Kansas instead of moving somewhere warmer when he had the chance. If he had, he never would’ve met Castiel. He looks over at his husband, and… Yeah. He wouldn’t trade that for the world. Castiel’s eyes meet his, and he smiles widely at those gorgeous baby blues. Castiel chuckles.

 

“What? Why’re you staring at me?” Dean grins, shrugging.

 

“Just thinking about how I wouldn’t trade you for anything.” Castiel snorts.

 

“Not even pie? Or your Impala?” Dean pretends to think for a moment, glancing at Cas out of the corner of his eye. He suppressed a grin, shaking his head.

 

“Nope. Not even then.” Castiel gasps dramatically, resting his free hand over his heart.

 

“Wow, I feel so loved.” Dean laughs, shaking his head and pulling his goofball of a husband into Ikea. Castiel glances around, sighing. “I hate shopping. Ugh. Let’s find some damn furniture and get out of here.” Dean chuckles, nodding and heading to the living room section.

 

            They look around the different displays, discussing what furniture they really need and what they can afford. They manage to agree on a sofa and two armchairs, along with a coffee table and a side table. They pick out a rug for the living room (the hardwood in their house gets too cold for Castiel’s socked feet in the cold Kansas winters) before Castiel excuses himself to the bathroom. Dean wonders around, ending up in the bathroom section. He browses through everything available, picking out a few shelving units for their two bathrooms, along with rugs to go in front of the sinks in both their bathrooms.

 

            He checks the time after a while, starting to worry about Castiel. Maybe he’d gotten sick and was hiding out in the bathroom, waiting for Dean to come get him. He glances at his phone, his heart fluttering uncomfortably when he sees a text message from Castiel. He relaxes slightly when he sees it was only sent two minutes ago,

 

>Cas

>> Come find me ;)

 

            Dean’s eyebrow raises of its own accord, quickly texting him back.

>Me

>>What do you mean? Come back, I found some stuff.

 

            Almost immediately, he gets a text back.

 

>Cas

>>Nope. Gotta come find me, then you can show me.

 

            Dean chuckles to himself, wondering what the hell his husband is doing. He relents and begins looking around the store, suddenly realizing just how big their Ikea is. He looks through all the displays set up around the store, walking back toward where they started. He raises an eyebrow when he sees a tuft of black hair sticking out from behind a sectional. He walks over slowly, careful not to make any noise, deflating a bit when he sees it’s just a little boy playing with his toys while his mother talks with an employee. He turns back the way he came, heading toward the back of the store. He passes through the bedroom sets, his eyes narrowing when he sees the end of a shoe sticking out from under one of the beds. Castiel’s shoe. He grins to himself, tugging Castiel’s shoe off quickly and tickling his foot.

 

            The answering squeal from Castiel has Dean in stitches, laying on the floor next to the bed while clutching his stomach. Castiel glares at him, putting his shoe back on before flopping on top of Dean.

 

“You’re rude. I try to play a game of hide and seek so shopping sucks less and you have the nerve to pull my shoe off and tickle me. _Rude_ , Dean Winchester.”

           

            Dean manages to calm down after a few minutes, breathing deeply to catch his breath. He sees the mischievous glint in his husband’s eyes, gasping when he sees Castiel’s hands moving toward his side. Dean tries to squirm away unsuccessfully, succumbing to Castiel’s revenge tickling. Castiel grins, pinning Dean under him and tickling him mercilessly, only stopping when tears start leaking from the corners of Dean’s eyes from laughing so hard. Dean pouts up at his husband, Castiel grinning and obliging immediately, peppering Dean’s face with kisses.

 

            Once they’ve both caught their breath, Dean grins, “Yep. This shopping trip has been much improved. I like it.”

 

            Castiel simply grins, pushing himself to his feet and hauling his husband to _his_ feet, sliding his fingers through Dean’s. They finish their shopping and pay for everything. Castiel waits out front while Dean drives the car over, and they both manage to get everything they’re taking that night into the back seat and trunk of the Impala. Dean makes sure he can borrow Sam’s truck to pick up the bigger furniture the following day before driving back to their house. He glances over at Castiel, smiling to himself when he thinks about just how lucky he is.

 

“I love you, Cas.” Castiel looks over at him, a grin spreading across his face quickly.

 

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
